On integrated circuits, some elements often need to be charged up to a certain level before they can be relied upon to accurately function. For example, it may be desired to pre-charge a data bus so that it is ready when it is needed to transmit data. To improve efficiency of operation, the circuit can include pre-charge circuitry to set an initial level on the element before its operation. Ideally such a circuit should efficiently bring the element to this initial level without using excess power or current and in a way that is process independent.